Taking A Risk
by HellsGuardian87
Summary: CHAPTER 4 UP! I know this has been done a million times, but I got inspired by the RPG I’m a part of edenhall on LJ and decided to write my take on the Bash Brothers’ relationship. It’s my first Mighty Ducks fic, so please let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**Rating**: PG-13 (I think). There is slash involved. 

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Mighty Ducks.

**Summary**: I know this has been done a million times, but I got inspired by the RPG I'm a part of (edenhall on LJ) and decided to write my take on the Bash Brothers' relationship. It's my first Mighty Ducks fic, so please let me know what you think (even if you think it sucks)!

* * *

The corridors of Eden Hall were unbelievably crowded, as Dean Portman jogged through them on the way to the dorm room he shared with Fulton Reed. He had just gotten out of detention. Someone had reported him to the dorm supervisor for playing music at what was, apparently, an unacceptable volume for four o'clock in the afternoon. After being stuck there for an hour, all Portman wanted to do was get back to his room and relax, however, it seemed fate had other ideas. He was stopped several times in the space of a hundred feet by girls asking him to the 'Welcome Back Dance' that was being held that weekend. Each time he would patiently tell the girl 'Sorry, I'm not going to the dance. Not my thing,' and watch as their faces fell in disappointment as he walked away.

_'Damn, I wish I'd never stripped in the penalty box last season. I'm never gonna be known for anything else!' _he thought, as he continued on his way to his dorm room. Finally, after a couple more interceptions, he made it through his door. Fulton looked up as the door burst open and was promptly slammed shut again, Portman making a dramatic show of locking it behind him. Amused, Fulton continued to watch as Portman dropped his bag on the floor and threw himself onto his bed and covered his head with his pillow.

'Tough day?' Fulton enquired casually, smirking, from where he was sat on his own bed, reading a magazine.

Sighing, Portman removed the pillow from his head and looked at his best friend. 'You could say that.'

'What happened?' asked Fulton, putting the magazine down and swinging his legs over the side of the bed so he was now sat facing Portman.

'Well, as if getting detention for playing music too loud wasn't bad enough, I've been stopped by a million girls on the way back here asking me to the dance. I mean, sure they were pretty, with the odd exception, but I just…wasn't interested in any of them and I didn't feel bad turning them down.' Portman replied, closing his eyes and trying to block out the memory. For as long as he could remember, he'd never been interested in girls and the thought of dating one scared him. Not that he would ever admit that.

Laughing, Fulton shook his head. 'I'm sorry man, that had to have been rough on you.'

Opening his eyes, Portman sat up and faced Fulton. 'Thanks for all your support Fult! I really appreciate it,' he said, rolling his eyes. 'So, what're your plans for the weekend? Anything exciting?'

'Not really…avoiding going home and definitely avoiding the mall. I don't wanna get caught up in all the madness of people looking for Fifties outfits.' Fulton replied, shrugging.

'Tell me about it! Am I right in assuming you're not going to the dance either?' Portman asked.

'Nope. It's not my thing. I don't wanna get involved in that whole, preppy dance scene.' Fulton replied as he shook his head in disgust. He'd never really understood the fascination with dances that most of the school's population had, and was thankful that Portman felt the same. It meant he always had someone to hang out with on the night of a dance.

'I hear ya,' Portman nodded 'So how come you're avoiding going home?'

Shrugging, Fulton answered 'There's nothing for me at home. All I really care about is my sister and her son, but they're not going to be there this weekend. She said something about taking Coby camping or something. So what're you planning on doing instead of going to the dance?'

'Staying here and playing music at an obscenely loud volume and just generally being a nuisance. Care to join me?' Portman replied with a grin.

'Sure. I like obscenely loud music.' Fulton replied with a nod, before glancing round to make sure they were completely alone, even though he knew Portman had locked the door. Reassured, Fulton leaned forward and kissed Portman softly on the lips. Portman could do nothing but blink in surprise and, suddenly unsure and a little afraid, Fulton stood up and headed for the door. As he fumbled with the lock, he became acutely aware of Portman's presence behind him.

* * *

Well that's it for the first chapter...please read & review. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Taking A Risk

**Author**: Hellsguardian87

**Rating**: PG-13 (Bash Slash)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Mighty Ducks.

**Summary**: I know this has been done a million times, but I got inspired by the RPG I'm a part of (edenhall on LJ) and decided to write my take on the Bash Brothers' relationship. It's my first Mighty Ducks fic, so please let me know what you think (even if you think it sucks)!

* * *

A/N: Thank you to anyone who reviewed! Just a couple of little notes:

Meme: Don't worry, I won' t make you cry, lol! Portman isn't going to fall in love with Kenny. Thank you:)

Penman Specialist: The RP is on Livejournal. Thank you:)

Thank you also to zshp1411 & urbanCOWGiRLiEE for reviewing. I hope you like this next chapter too.

**Chapter 2**

'Where are you going?' Portman asked.

Turning slowly, Fulton answered, 'Anywhere on the other side of this thing,' as he gestured to the door.

'You can't just kiss me then leave you know. Its not fair.' Portman retorted, rolling his eyes.

Looking away, Fulton started to respond, 'Look, I just don't want to get my ass kicked, that's…' he paused 'not fair?' He questioned, looking at Portman again.

'Yeah. Not fair.' Portman replied, stepping closer to Fulton and kissing him hard on the lips. He broke away, slightly breathless. 'Still think I'm gonna kick your ass?'

Fulton looked slightly shocked, then a slow grin formed across his lips. 'I hope not.'

'I'm definitely not gonna.' Portman grinned too.

'So…what are we gonna do?' Fulton asked almost nervously.

'About what?' Portman replied, a little confused.

'Well…about us, I mean, is there even going to _be _an 'us' to do something about?' Fulton answered, looking at Portman hopefully.

'Do you want there to be an 'us'?' asked Portman

'Of course I do,' Fulton answered, smiling as he cautiously took Portman's hand.

'Then I guess there's going to be an 'us'' Portman replied, kissing Fulton softly. This time Fulton kissed back and they shared their first proper kiss.

Breaking away, Fulton looked worriedly at Portman, 'What do we tell the others?'

'How about we don't tell them anything for a little while? I don't know about you, but I'd kinda like to get my head around this before we go public', Portman replied as he gently pulled Fulton away from the door to sit down on the closest bed.

Nodding, Fulton agreed as he was pulled down onto the bed. 'Yeah, I think you might be right. I'm kind of in shock actually', he grinned sheepishly. 'I didn't think you'd talk to me again, let alone kiss me back.'

'I never thought you'd kiss me at all! I always thought you were into girls.' Portman replied, smiling. 'When did you, um, when did you know you liked me?'

'I've had a crush on you since I first met you. I think that was rather a big sign.' Fulton answered, laughing.

'Hm, yeah, I'd say so!' Portman laughed too.

'So how about you? When did you know you liked me?' Fulton asked, as he stopped laughing.

'Well, uh, I guess since the end of the Goodwill Games. The thought of possibly never seeing you again was horrible. At first, I thought it was just because we'd become such good friends in the short time we'd been together and I was going to miss having someone to cause trouble with, but then something clicked and I realized that it was because I _liked_ you. I realized that every time I was around you, I was so happy I felt like…like I was gonna burst or something. You didn't need to say anything, just you being near me was enough.' Portman answered, scratching his head as he remembered how he'd felt when the team had been sat around the campfire after the gold medal game.

'Why didn't you say something?' asked Fulton

'Like I said, I thought you were into girls. That night we broke curfew, you were looking at all these girls and yeah, I was too, but only because you seemed so into them. I remembered that night and figured that it wasn't meant to be.' Portman replied, shrugging as he laid back against the pillows.

'You're kidding? I was only looking at those girls because I thought _you_ were! I was never interested in them.' Fulton exclaimed, lowering himself onto his side next to Portman, propping himself up on one elbow.

'Man, how clueless were we?' laughed Portman, wrapping one arm round Fulton and pulling him close.

'Very! But, I guess it's a good thing we got to see each other again, huh?' Fulton laughed, moving closer.

'It definitely is.' Portman smiled, tilting his head upwards and kissing Fulton deeply.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rating**: PG-13 (I think). There is slash involved. 

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Mighty Ducks.

**Summary**: I know this has been done a million times, but I got inspired by the RPG I'm a part of (edenhall on LJ) and decided to write my take on the Bash Brothers' relationship. It's my first Mighty Ducks fic, so please let me know what you think (even if you think it sucks)!

* * *

A week had passed since Portman and Fulton had begun their secret relationship. Or at least they thought it was secret. It had not gone unnoticed by the rest of the team that the two enforcers were even closer than they had ever been. Ken, in particular, had his suspicions that the two boys were now more than friends. He spent a lot more time with his two 'Bash Brothers' than anyone realised. 

Ever since the Goodwill Games, the three had been firm friends with Portman and Fulton looking out for Ken as though they were really brothers. The two of them had discussed on more than one occasion whether they should tell Ken about their relationship, but each time, they could never convince themselves fully that it was a good idea. They were sure that it wouldn't make a difference to Ken, but there was still something stopping them from revealing all. They just couldn't put their finger on it.

This meant that when the three of them were hanging out, Fulton and Portman had to remind themselves to limit physical contact between them. Occasionally one of them would forget and would leave his hand on the others' shoulder for a second longer than was would be considered normal, or would hold eye contact for a fraction longer or they would keep a wrestling hold locked in for longer when they were wrestling each other rather than Ken.

None of this escaped Ken's attention and he would often smile to himself. It was obvious, to him at least, that his friends cared a lot for each other. He wouldn't go so far as to assume that they were in love with each other because he didn't know the full story. He did assume though, that they would both kick his ass if he mentioned anyth9ing to anyone else on the team, so he was quite content with staying quiet and simply observing until they decided to tell him otherwise.

He looked over at where they sat in the locker room before practice, their heads bent close together as they talked earnestly about something. Fulton glanced in Ken's direction and caught his eye. Ken instantly busied himself with tying his laces. He had a feeling he should have been more discreet in his observations. Sure enough, when he glanced up, Fulton was making his way over to Ken while Portman laced his own skates up.

'Uh oh', muttered Ken under his breath as Fulton sat down next to him.

'Me and Portman were going to watch a movie after practice. You wanna join us?'

Blinking, Ken replied 'Uh…yeah, sure. What movie?' He definitely hadn't expected that. He'd thought Fulton was coming to chew him out about eavesdropping. Granted, Fulton was the calmer of the two, but he could still get pretty aggressive when he was angered and Ken didn't want to take any chances.

Fulton shrugged. 'Whatever we pull out of the closet first. Oh, one more thing…' Ken froze. Did Fulton have an ulterior motive for asking him to watch a movie with them? He quickly put that thought out of his head as he realised Fulton was still talking. '…no-one else is invited. We thought it'd be cool to have just the Bash Brothers there. We haven't done that for a while.' Fulton grinned at Ken as he finished speaking.

Suppressing a sigh of relief, Ken grinned back. 'That sounds cool. Want me to bring anything?' he asked as Fulton stood up to go back to his own seat. He turned and shook his head at Ken.

'Nah, just come with us straight after practice. We'll swing by your room to dump your gear and then we'll go watch the movie.'

Nodding, Ken went back to tying his skates. 'Sounds good to me. Let's get practice over then.'

Chuckling to himself, Fulton sat down next to Portman again and they resumed their conversation as they finished up getting ready for practice and headed onto the ice.

Two hours later and the three Bash Brothers were showered and changed and on the way to Ken's dorm room. They were walking in silence. Practice had been particularly gruelling as they had an important game that weekend and Coach Orion wanted to be sure they were ready for it.

They came to Ken's room and he quickly threw his gear inside, deciding he would worry about it later. Fulton and Portman's room was not too far away and they reached it quickly. The two of them dropped their bags in a pile as they walked through the door, leaving Ken to step over them. Portman threw himself onto his bed as Fulton disappeared into the closet to find a movie. Pulling out the first one he laid his hands on, he backed out of the closet and put it into the DVD player. Picking up the remote, he sat down next to Portman.

Ken decided against sitting with them. The beds were barely big enough for one person the size of either Fulton or Portman, let alone two, so he figured he would be safer if he sat on Fulton's bed. There was less chance of falling off, or getting knocked off if his friends decided to engage in one of their impromptu wrestling matches.

As Ken was making himself comfortable, he noticed his two friends having a whispered conversation, which seemed to be getting rather heated. 'Uh…guys? Is everything alright?' he asked cautiously.

After a few more whispered words, Fulton sighed and turned away as Portman, who was laid down, rolled over to face Ken. 'Kenny, we're your friends, right?' he asked.

'Yeah, my best friends.' Ken nodded, wondering where this was going.

Portman took a deep breath before speaking again. 'If we told you we were dating, would we still be your friends?'

Ken looked at them and realised that, although Portman was lying down, facing him, and Fulton was sat up facing the TV, their hands were linked and Fulton appeared to be squeezing Portman's hand as though his life depended on it.

Ken smiled. 'Of course you'd still be my friends! Why wouldn't you be?'

At his words, Fulton turned back towards him, a smile on his face, and he had loosened his grip on Portman's hand, but didn't let go completely. 'You mean that?' he asked.

'Of course I mean it. Just because you two are gay and dating doesn't mean anything's changed. All it means is my suspicions were right.' Ken grinned at them as he laid back against Fulton's pillows.

Portman propped himself up on his elbow. 'You had suspicions?'

Ken nodded again. 'Yeah, and I don't think I was the only one. You know, you weren't very subtle.'

Fulton looked worried again 'Really?' he asked, unconsciously squeezing Portman's hand again. Portman rubbed his thumb over his boyfriend's knuckled as way of comfort.

'Don't worry Fult. I don't think any of them have actually given it much thought. Certainly not enough to gossip about it, anyway.' said Ken, hoping to reassure the slightly smaller of the two boys sat across from him. 'You really need to think about telling them though. I don't mean right now, but sometime in the near future. They're your friends. This shouldn't change that.'

Portman sat up and pulled Fulton into a hug. 'Kenny's right, man. We need to tell them. They have a right to know.' he said, pressing his lips close to Fulton's ear.

Fulton sighed as he allowed himself to be hugged. 'I know. I guess I'm just…worried that they won't take it well, or that they're going to judge us.'

'I seriously don't think you'll have anything to worry about when you tell them, but don't do it until you're ready. I'm sure it took a lot of guts for you just to tell _me_, but I'm honoured that you trust me enough _to_ tell me.' Ken said with a smile.

'Well, you're our best friend, aside from each other, we thought you should know first.' Portman grinned at him.

Ken noticed that, although they weren't hugging anymore, Portman's left arm was still round Fulton's waist and his right hand was resting lightly on Fulton's knee with Fulton's own hand covering it. Ken smiled a little. Now that he knew about their relationship, they were a lot more relaxed around him. He suddenly realized he might be staring and cleared his throat a little. 'So, uh, are we watching this movie or what?'

Portman and Fulton laughs. 'Yeah, man. Sorry about all the seriousness there.' Fulton replied, hitting play on the remote. He and Portman were both relieved that Ken had taken the news so well. It had raised their confidence for telling the rest of the team, but they decided they still weren't ready for that step yet. They settled down to watch the movie, with Portman distractedly stroking Fulton's hair. They would worry about telling the rest of the team later.

* * *

Please read and review! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Rating**: PG-13 (I think). There is slash involved. 

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Mighty Ducks.

**Summary**: I know this has been done a million times, but I got inspired by the RPG I'm a part of (edenhall on LJ) and decided to write my take on the Bash Brothers' relationship. It's my first Mighty Ducks fic, so please let me know what you think (even if you think it sucks)!

* * *

After the movie, Ken stood up and stretched, yawning. "Well, as much fun as this has been, I actually have homework to do, so I think I'll be getting back to my room now." He said, turning to Fulton and Portman, who were still laid on Portman's bed. 

"Shh!" Fulton hissed, pressing a finger to his lips then pointing at Portman, who was now fast asleep. Carefully extracting himself from the vice-like grip that Portman had him in, Fulton stood up. Portman whimpered a little from the sudden loss of warmth and turned over without waking up. Ken stifled a laugh.

"I never thought I'd hear Dean Portman whimper!" he said, covering his mouth.

Fulton grinned and looked down at his sleeping boyfriend. "He's always like that if you move him when he's sleeping. I found that out a while ago. He fell asleep on my science book once and I had to move him to get it because I had a big test coming up. He whimpered and whined like a baby." He said, chuckling.

Ken snorted with laughter and attempted to cover it up with a cough. "Interesting. I have ammunition for blackmail now." He grinned, wiggling his eyebrows at Fulton.

Fulton's eyes grew wide. "You can't tell him I told you!" he exclaimed.

Ken laughed. "Don't worry, I won't. But just remember, I have something on you both now and I'm not afraid to use it if necessary."

Fulton's mouth was gaping slightly. "You wouldn't."

"Oh, I would, trust me," Ken smirked, "but you're both safe for now because you haven't done anything to cause me to blackmail you. Yet." He said as he slipped his feet back into his sneakers.

"I'll remember that in the future then." Fulton chuckled, slightly relieved.

"Good idea." Ken said, grinning as he stood up. "Well, I guess I'd better go. I'll see you and Sleeping Beauty tomorrow." He turned to leave the room.

"Hey Ken?" Fulton said before Ken could get any further.

"Yeah?" Ken asked, turning back to face his friend.

"Thank you. For understanding and not judging, I mean." Fulton said gratefully.

Ken smiled. "Hey, you're my best friends. If being together is what makes you happy, then I'm happy and I'd offer to kick anyone's ass who gives you a hard time over this, but, well, I think you're quite capable of doing that yourselves." He grinned.

A second later, Ken found that he couldn't breathe. Fulton had grabbed him in a huge bear hug and the smaller boy found himself face to face with Fulton's chest. Turning his head, he managed to choke out "Fulton! I can't breathe!"

"Oh, sorry man! Fulton said apologetically, releasing Ken from his grip. "Are you okay?"

"I dunno who it was that described you as a gentle giant, but they were dead wrong!" Ken grumbled as he got his breath back, but he was grinning at Fulton.

Fulton chuckled and punched Ken lightly on the shoulder. Ken laughed and picked his coat up off the floor. "I gotta go before Sleeping Beauty wakes up and pounds me into the ground for causing a disturbance. Then there would be no more Little Bash Brother and that would be tragic!" he said, heading towards the door.

"Of course it would." Fulton agreed with a smile. "Thanks man." He added as Ken opened the door.

He turned and smiled at Fulton. "Don't mention it. I'll always be here for you guys to talk to." And, with that, Ken left the room and headed back to his own room, where he hoped Luis would be asleep.

After watching Portman sleep for a few minutes, Fulton stripped to his underwear and climbed into bed next to him. Immediately, Portman rolled over to face him, opening his eyes. "Hi."

Fulton chuckled. "Hi." He replied, kissing Portman's nose.

Portman scrunched his nose up a little at the kiss, which made Fulton chuckle again. "Has Kenny gone?" he asked sleepily.

Fulton nodded. "He has. That's why I'm in here with you."

"Oh. Okay. Cool." Portman replied, closing his eyes again and trying to put his arms around Fulton.

"Port…Port! Are you going to sleep in your clothes?" Fulton asked, shaking Portman lightly.

"Oh…no. I'll take 'em off." Portman answered, stripping out of his clothes and tossing them to the floor. "Is that better?" he asked Fulton.

"Much." Fulton nodded, beckoning for Portman to come closer. Portman obliged and was rewarded with Fulton's lips softly caressing his own.

"Mmm." He moaned softly, wrapping his arms round the slightly smaller boy.

Fulton smiled and whispered, "You know what?"

"What?" answered Portman, starting to feel sleepy again.

"I wish they made these beds a bit bigger." Fulton replied.

"Aww, man!" Portman chuckled. "Just go to sleep!" Portman kissed Fulton once more and they both drifted off into a comfortable sleep, conveniently forgetting their homework.

The next morning, Fulton and Portman didn't make it to the dining hall for breakfast, due to Portman accidentally smashing their alarm clock. It had had the audacity to try and wake them up. Portman, in his attempt to shut it up, had fallen out of bed. He saw this as the clock's fault and threw it at the wall, listening as it made a satisfying smashing sound and climbed back into bed with Fulton. Wrapping their arms around each other, they had quickly fallen asleep again.

In the dining hall, the rest of the Ducks were seated at their usual table. The Bash Brothers were conspicuous in their absence. After the customary five minutes silence as they all woke up fully and began eating, conversations started breaking out around the table. No one paid any attention to Charlie, who was trying to make himself heard over a conversation between Goldberg and Averman involving dinosaurs and cream cheese. Charlie wanted to discuss the big game that was coming up. He also wanted to know if anyone knew where the Bash Brothers were. After five minutes of futile attempts to get everybody's attention at once, Charlie slammed his knife and fork down on the table and stood up, exclaiming "Okay, if none of you are going to listen, I'll just go find out myself!" He turned and stormed out of the dining hall and headed in the direction of the dorms. He was going to find Fulton and Portman. 'They'll make everyone listen!' he thought, angrily pushing past various students.

After a few seconds, Ken realised where Charlie was going and jumped out of his seat. As he ran after his captain, he prayed silently that the Bash Brothers were in a slightly more…acceptable state than when he'd left them. Dodging through the students milling through the halls, Ken was nearly at Portman and Fulton's room. With a sigh of relief, he put on a burst of speed. Charlie was nowhere to be seen, so all he had to do is warn the Bash Brothers to make themselves decent and…skidding to a stop, Ken froze. Charlie stood, his hand still on the doorknob of the Bash Brothers' room. The look of shock on his face confirmed Ken's fears. "Oh no…this can't be good." Shaking his head, Ken walked quickly up to the doorway and peered over Charlie's shoulder. Standing on his tiptoes, he could see Fulton and Portman still curled up in Portman's bed, although from what he could see, they had considerably less clothes on than when he had left them the night before. They were both facing the door, with Fulton curled up against Portman's back, his arm flung over Portman's side. Portman was snoring lightly. They were both oblivious to their shocked captain standing in their doorway.

His mind racing, Ken did the only thing he could think of; he clamped his hand over Charlie's mouth and gently pulled him away from the room, closing the door with his free hand. Still with his hand over Charlie's mouth, Ken lead him the short distance down the corridor to the room he shared with Luis. Once they were safely inside with the door closed, he removed his hand from Charlie's mouth and looked at him.

"What…how…when?" Charlie babbled, confused. He wasn't sure if he quite understood what he had just seen.

"Charlie, you can't tell anyone. They're not ready. They think you'll all hate them." Ken said urgently.

"You mean they're _gay_ and you _knew_? Why didn't you tell us!" Charlie exploded finally.

"Charlie, calm down! I only found out last night. They told me when we were watching a movie." Ken started to explain. "Please tell me you don't think any less of them for this."

"Why didn't you tell us?" demanded Charlie, ignoring what Ken had just said.

"It's not my place to tell you. I imagine they haven't told you yet because they're afraid you're gonna act like this! You're their friend Charlie, hell, you're one of Fulton's best friends, are you gonna act like this in front of them? How do you think that'll make them feel? Make Fulton feel? I know the story Charlie, how you and Fulton were the only two to stick by Bombay in Peewees, how Fulton's closer to you than he is to any of the original Ducks. He was the only one to stick by you at the beginning when you left the team – can you really turn your back on him because of something as trivial as this? What does it matter if he likes guys instead of girls? He's still Fulton and he'll still stick up for you in a heartbeat." Ken finally stopped speaking and looked at Charlie. He'd never have imagined that the captain of the Ducks would act this way. He waited for Charlie to speak.

"Of course I can't turn my back on Fulton." Charlie muttered, processing Ken's speech slowly. He knew he was right. That they were still the same guys that they had been before Charlie had stumbled upon them ten minutes earlier. He didn't know why he'd reacted that way.

"I'm sorry Ken." Charlie sighed, "I didn't mean to sound like I was going to denounce them as friends. It was just a shock, that's all…I mean, I never expected to walk in their room and find them all cuddled up like that. Although it does make everything clearer now." He said thoughtfully, recalling all the times in the locker room when the two boys had seemed especially close. "How long have they been…you know, together?"

"I don't know. I didn't ask and they didn't say. I don't think it's important though. They're obviously happy." Ken replied honestly, relieved that Charlie seemed to accept the news. "You can't tell anyone." He reiterated. "They need to do it on their own, when they're ready. I'll tell them you know and they'll probably talk to you, but don't say anything to anyone. Not even Connie or Adam." Ken knew Charlie was apt to tell his girlfriend and his best friend everything. It was just the way he was.

Charlie nodded. "I won't, don't worry. I, uh, I guess we'd better get back to breakfast, huh?"

Ken smiled. "Yeah. Let's go. I'll talk to them later."

* * *

**Fulton44 - **Thank you! I hope you like this chapter too. Please read & review!  



End file.
